


Flirting with Granger

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Charlie: bruise, kiss, smile</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flirting with Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 31 December 2008 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Charlie: bruise, kiss, smile_.

She was too young for him, yet Charlie couldn't help but smile when his little brother's friend followed him to the dragon pens before the tournament. He thought she might have come for Harry, but the way her eyes moved over him told him that she'd developed more adult interests. To test this, he flexed an arm and winced.

"Are you all right?"

"It's just a bruise," Charlie said, frowning as he rubbed his arm. "Too bad Mum's not here to kiss it better."

She laughed. "Surely you're too old to want a thing like that."

"I'm not _that_ old."


End file.
